


To DRENCH Your Skin (In Lover’s Rosy Stain)

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Sex, Band, Developing Relationship, Light shows, M/M, Pleading, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Vegas, Water, What happens in Vegas doesn’t have to stay in Vegas, band sex, fountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: His love for the water had drawn John in, doing the unthinkable and immersing himself in the rushing fountain. Throwing water in each other’s faces, trying to dodge the streams and somehow, one thing had led to another and Roger was inside him, all around him. The perfect rhythm section inching closer and closer to release.
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	To DRENCH Your Skin (In Lover’s Rosy Stain)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaSvensson91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSvensson91/gifts).



> For the beautiful Anna who wanted the guys getting frisky in the (No-no) notorious fountains outside Caesar’s palace after a show. 
> 
> Apologies that it isn’t the entirety of the band here but I hope you still like it anyway. My mind just ran with one ship, keeping it more intimate. There will be a foursome at some point, I need to try writing them all in perhaps a less complex setting! 💘

**Las Vegas: Autumn 1983**

John must have been so far gone out of his mind that no amount of vodka or cocaine could possibly explain his current situation: frolicking naked with his band mate in the freaking fountains outside Caesar’s palace.

His love for the water had drawn John in, doing the unthinkable and immersing himself in the rushing fountain. Throwing water in each other’s faces, trying to dodge the streams and somehow, one thing had led to another and Roger was inside him, all around him. The perfect rhythm section inching closer and closer to release.

* * *

John took a steadying breath as his tongue swirled deeper, demanding entry. He felt the body arch up, moulding itself into John’s soaked frame as he bent down to enclose his huge limbs around those strong arms.

“Christ, _please_.”

He was shirtless, things were moving much faster than he would’ve liked. Only the kisses seemed to last an eternity: hot and insistent; as he eagerly lapped up every bead of saliva Roger had to offer.

Without warning, John was yanked down harder, almost yelling into Roger’s open mouth as his leather trousers were ripped from him and tossed further into the deep. John groaned as he ground his cut hips into Roger’s own. Still devouring that pretty mouth, John’s hand shot downward to grasp at Roger’s trousers, the water having made them cling to his muscles thighs. John broke the kiss, immediately lapping his hot tongue down the slick that coated Roger’s neck, who moaned, as finally John yanked his trousers free.

“Sweet.. Lord, Rog.. _Christ_!”

The water flowed merrily above them, streams interweaving as together they stumbled backwards, tumbling down. John landed atop of him in a huff, laughing, before forcefully grinding his raging erection up against Roger’s own. Only the barely there, thin and pointless fabric of their underwear separated their heated skin albeit soaked through, goosebumps and hairs stood on edge.

John crushed his mouth into Roger’s again, soaked hair falling into his eyes before being plastered to his forehead. He felt Roger laugh as he again broke for air.

“You’re so beautiful, Johnny. Do you want me? Tell me you want me.”

John shivered at Roger’s tone, dripping in desire. The tone he adopted only when they were alone, bodies rutting up against eachother, hands exploring all those delectable inches of skin.

“Fuck yes!” John hissed. “I want.. n- _need_ you, Roger, to.. please.”

The drummer ran two hands up his slick sides and clutched at John’s buttocks, making him arch his spine and toss his head back. The delectable column of his throat was now exposed, mouth parted and breaths coming quick.

The water arched above them, painting their naked bodies in neon pink and orange.

Roger tugged him back down, the kiss bruising both sets of lips as John ground harder against him. His dexterous fingers plunged lower and snapped the waistband of Roger’s ruined boxers, pulling them free then tossing them further into the fountain.

Saliva was shared and moans were dropping, growing hungry. Hungrier than the wolf could ever be.

Roger tugged John impossibly closer, rubbing his now stark naked form into John. They panted, disheveled, as the jerks became thrusts, turning to rough grinding motions as John flipped them. Colliding with the floor, the water lapping over his squirming body, he groaned as Roger’s nimble fingers wandered lower.

The fountain rained down around their bodies in a blur as they slammed together.

John keened as he felt that tongue caress his sensual skin, fires awaking under Roger’s torturous touch. He arched his back, shoving his raging erection straight into the drummers face who laughed at his impatience.

“Don’t make me… fucking.. wait, Rog, please don’t.”

With a whine, John’s clumsy hands took hold of his hips. Roger craned his neck down, lips hovering mere inches from his aching member. With a raised eyebrow and a smirk, that only came out in their special time alone together, Roger’s fingers plunged deep. Massaging John, prying him open, forcing him to come undone as John’s own pulse surged.

“Shit Johnny, you’re _tight_ tonight.” There was a tint of something darker lurking under the drummer’s seemingly so innocent façade. “Just how we like it.”

“Y- _yes_ Rog. How we like it.” John nodded profusely.

He cocked his hips up, wiggling them around the intruding digits. John moaned louder, completely unashamed, tossing his head back into the murky blue.

John screamed as he felt that hot mouth close in on him, swallowing him whole as Roger’s fierce fingers plunged deeper. John was rocking, quaking, riding the sensation as he practically impaled himself onto those beautifully merciless fingers.

Roger removed his fingers in a sharp motion, revelling in the grunt that was ripped from John’s throat. Taking in his sights, Roger smirked as John shivered, hips holding upwards, beckoning him for more contact.

“Tell me I.. I’m good enough.” John cut himself off with a deep moan, “for you, Rog.. Tell me.”

John whined as the hand he bought to his own leaking member was hastily batted away. John knew what that meant. Roger was here to play and play dirty, merciless, tonight.

“You’re always perfect for me John. You know that.”

John kept his hands up by his head, stretching out his lanky frame. He bought his legs up and Roger yanked them around his own hips, John’s ankles brushing. He pulled John closer to him, who grunted when finally their slick bodies made the slightest contact.

“But you can, _shit_ ” Roger’s fingers nailed his prostate, “do so much.. b-better!”

John was trembling in anticipation, feeling gruelling inch after inch filling him, stretching him, wrecking his insides. Together they groaned as Roger kept still. He was buried inside John balls deep, right up to the hilt. John’s plush bottom lip trembled, his eyes snapping shut as he nodded. With a grin Roger pulled back, letting John adjust to his size.

“Okay John, relax. I’m here.. it’s just me, just us.”

John nodded, screwing his eyes shut.

“You don’t need to put on a,” Roger took a deep breath, “.. _show_ for me.”

Roger thrusted slow, at first, John dropping luscious moan after moan as he rocked his hips to meet Roger.

“Faster, please.” John ground out. “ _Faster Than Light!_ ”

They both laughed, John feeling ever so safe in those strong arms.

Then the pleasure intensified, the drummer slamming his perfectly cut hips; penetrating deep and destroying John from within.

John’s mouth was parted but he couldn’t form any words. Only a long string of curses were ripped from him, begging Roger to go faster. To touch him. Anything.

“You’ve got it, Johnny.”

Roger’s hands clasped his sides and shoved John harder down onto him. John screamed, cock bobbing in between them as pre come trickled down. Roger’s hand shot in between them as he fisted at John, who’s own hips were buckling wild and out of sync.

John’s curses graduated to grunts and finally to screams. He was close, so agonisingly close. Angling his hips up again his breath hitched as Roger slammed into his prostate. The button inside him left him reeling, quivering in the intense pleasure as he inched closer and closer to release.

Roger was thrusting in earnest now, rough and painful into John’s eager body. They were panting together, moans interweaving as the drummer again clutched at the bassist’s sides. John’s nails raked across his back in a desperate attempt to bring him closer, deeper.

Ramming into that sweet spot again John’s eyes flew open and he gagged. His hips buckled, stalling for a split second and then he was coming into Roger’s grasp, endless semen painting his forearm. John rocked, convulsed, his back arching as he thrust desperate into Roger’s sharp grip.

As his thrusts became jolts, Roger’s hands settled back at his sides. He bucked hard, like a stallion, ramming into John as finally his orgasm consumed him. Taking his pulse to a raging Crescendo, Roger threw his head back and panted wild, filling John over and over.

John tugged him down, tongues swirling against each other as Roger thrusted the last of his release deep within John. The after shocks were ruthless, every part of his body a flame as Roger collapsed on top of John, the water parting around the rhythm section.

“Sweet Lord.” Roger blurted out, the highs of his orgasm still pulsing through his veins.

Heaving out a chuckle, John ran his slick hands up Roger’s back then into his damp hair that was plastered to his forehead.

“Kiss me.” John demanded, still panting harshly.

Roger let John part his bangs and again their lips met although this time with no sense of urgency or desperation. Their lips moulded beautifully into one another, Roger craning his neck down so that no air could pass between their soaked bodies.

They lay still amongst the cool water that lapped above them for however long. Roger finally found some strength to raise himself and guide himself out of John who immediately cocked a leg up.

“N-no.. please. Stay, stay here with me.” That whine, that whimper was all the convincing that Roger needed to stay put.

He splayed his body back out across the bassist’s lean frame, blanketing him as their eyes locked: both brown and overcome with lust as John took Roger’s mouth in his again.

“I’ll stay John. I’ll always stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too sure I’m happy with how this turned out and the dynamic. I wanted Roger to take the reigns but am not convinced to have done them both justice! These two are much more lovey-dovey and playful with their bromance.


End file.
